creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Horrorcocktail
Über mich 50 Jahre alt, 25 Kilo zu schwer, drei Kinder, zwei Beine. Die Haare sind grau, der Humor ist schwarz. Ich habe in meiner Jugend viel Horror (v.a. Poe, King und Herbert) und Science Fiction (v.a. Verne, Wells und Clarke) gelesen, und fühlte mich durch Kati Winters Creepypasta-Kanal inspiriert, eigene Geschichten zu schreiben und zu vertonen (Die Vertonungen sind in Arbeit). Wer eine etwas ältere Stimme braucht, kann gerne anfragen. Ich würde gerne mal bei einem Projekt mithelfen. L'chaim. '' ''Wie man der Geschichte "Die Zwiebacktüte" entnehmen kann, habe ich eine gewisse Zuneigung zu den frühen Tonfilm-Horrorstreifen von Universal und RKO. Deshalb hier noch ein Auszug aus einem Gedicht von M. K. Joseph, gefunden in dem Buch "Der Horror-Film" der Heyne Filmbibliothek: Doctor Pretorius (played by Ernest Thesiger) was a paracelsian who kept his homunculi imprisoned in glass belljars; when they knocked with tiny fists upon the glass it rang like toy telephones: this in The Bride of Frankenstein In which the Bride (the Monster's of course: Frankenstein's bride was played by Valerie Hobson who later married a British Cabinet minister named John Profumo, which is strange but not relevant) was played by Elsa Lanchester who in 'real' i.e. offscreen life was married to Charles Laughton who was Quasimodo in the second Hunchback of Notre Dame and Doctor Moreau in The Island of Lost Souls in which the leader of the Beast Men was Bela Lugosi who (need I say it?) played the title-role in the original Dracula in which Renfield the madman who ate flies was Dwight Frye who acted the malignant hunchback who in Frankenstein the first selected the wrong brain for the poor Monster (doomed from the start) who was played by Boris Karloff who was played by a very gentle Englishman named William Henry Pratt. Ash in the crucible revives Roses and monsters hover in the mind. Meine Beiträge Meine bisherigen Werke. Der Horror kommt bislang noch zu kurz, wenn man von einem gewissen psychologischen Grusel absieht. Aber ich arbeite daran. ;-) Einzelpastas: Diese Geschichten stehen für sich. * Die Zwiebacktüte Meine erste Creepypasta. Die Ursprungsversion ist als Geschenk an Kati Winter entstanden, weil ich durch ihren YouTube-Kanal erst so richtig auf die Creepypasta-Szene gestoßen bin. Aber aufgrund der erwähnten Filme passte die Geschichte mehr zu so einem alten Sack wie mir. Also habe ich sie auf einen Ich-Erzähler umgeschrieben. Liebe Kati, ich hoffe, Du bist mir nicht böse deswegen. * Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft Eine Kiffer-Geschichte. * Reisebegleiter Eine eher romantische Geschichte über den Tod. * Das Archiv Für mich ist das der wahre Horror. * Sicherheitsanweisungen Diesen ist unbedingt Folge zu leisten. * Sinnloses Ritual Ein kleiner "Joke" zum Entspannen. * Geplante Obsoleszenz Nichts für Leute mit Flugangst. * [[Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter...|'Nur 30 Quadratzentimeter...']] Eine wahre Geschichte. '!!! Nichts für Depressive !!!'' ''Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd.: Hier erscheinen Geschichten über den Auftragskiller 'Winter * Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH) Ein Kundengespräch. Die erste Geschichte über 'Winter'. * Sardonicus Eine Huldigung an ''The Shining sowie an Jacob Trevino, Stanley Kubrick und Stephen King.'' * Sind sie bereit? Ein Todeskampf. * Une petite mort Ein "Mors in coitu". * Konjunktion Winter trifft ''Victor''.'' * 'Geldanlage' ''Ein kleines Gespräch zwischendurch. Herz-Geschichten: Hier sollen verschiedene Geschichten zu einem verhängnisvollen Kettenbrief folgen. * Kettenbrief Ein schlechter Scherz mit unbeabsichtigten Folgen. Spezial-Pastas: '' * 'Eine Gruselgeschichte' ''Eine Communitypasta, bei der der Autor den Schreiber des nächsten Teils durch Nominierung bestimmt. * Geplant oder in Arbeit Einzelpastas: * Björninna Hustra. Eine tragische Liebesgeschichte. * Creepypastafari. Eine Geschichte zum Fliegenden Spaghettimonster. * Sie kommen, um dich zu holen. Eine Geschichte um ein verlassenes Haus. * Peace is our profession.'' Eine Geschichte aus dem wahren Leben - fast -.'' * Bericht an die Foundation. Ein SCP-Spinoff. * Singer 9. Folgen religiöser Verblendung. Winter-Stories: * Einer dieser Montage. Auch bei einem Profi geht mal etwas schief (für Ideen bin ich dankbar). * Ferienjob. Urlaub an der Adria. * Tit for Tat. Ein Botengang. Herz-Geschichten: * Abrahams Nachkommen. Gedankengänge eines religiösen Fanatikers. Meine beliebtesten Seiten Die Victor-Serie: * Victor * Der Überfall * Beschwörung * Diner * Diner Teil 2 * Konjunktion '' '' ''Victor'''' trifft Winter.'' Die "There ain't no justice"-Reihe sowie * SCP-f-AEV: Die Hölle des Südens * Geschäftsessen * Der IQ-Test * Dunkle Gänge * Dogscape * Und dann war da der Tod... * Schmerz 1.1 * Schmerz 2.1 * * Da kommt bestimmt noch was dazu Fremde Vertonungen meiner Creepypastas * Sind sie bereit? vertont von PerkGamerZ Meine Vertonungen fremder und eigener Creepypastas * Noch in Arbeit